


Never Have I Ever

by Bellaledrid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: After a long night, Team Arrow have finally taken the latest Count Vertigo off the street of Starling City. Pumped up on adrenaline, nobody is ready to go home. Solution - Team Arrow Bonding with Alcohol. My take on yet another way Felicity and Oliver could have gotten together.
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Never Have I Ever

Felicity leaned back and spun round on her chair, her head dropping back in relief. After 3 weeks of sleepless nights, Team Arrow had finally stopped Count Vertigo the third. Or was it the fourth. At this point she was losing track. She spun back to her desk and dropped her comm onto it. Oliver and the others should be back any minute. Speaking of Oliver... and his muscles... No! Stop thinking like that. He's dating Sara. Or maybe Laurel. Either way, her surname isn't Lance so it was never going to happen.

The foundry door clicked open, signalling the return of her team. Felicity walked over to the bottom of the stairs, silently assessing each one of them for injuries as they approached her. Roy and Sara had a couple of bruises but aside from that everyone looked okay. Well, Oliver looked more than okay... Urgh! Bad brain!

"Vertigo with the SCPD?" She asked trying to get her brain on a different track.

"Taking him in as we speak." Diggle replied, smiling at her softly. "You heading home?"

"Not just yet." Felicity answered, "Brain's still whirring, gonna do some updates."

"Why don't we all stay a while and hang?" Sara asked. "It's been ages since we all spent time together and I could use a drink."

"Sure. Lyla's out of town, so I'm in no rush."

Roy and Felicity also agreed. Everyone turned to Oliver.

"Fine." He relented. "One drink."

Grinning, Sara ran up the stairs to the nightclub above bringing back a stack of shot glasses, 3 bottles of alcohol, and Tommy, Laurel and Thea in tow.

"Heard this is where the fun is." Tommy said joining Team Arrow on the training mats (it was the only comfortable place for more than one person to sit down at time).

"I thought this was just one drink, Sara." Oliver protested.

"One drink is boring and I you can't play games with only one drink." Laurel said, defending her sister.

"Games?!?!" Sara exclaimed. "What a wonderful idea! Let's play Never Have I Ever."

"Knowing you lot, this is gonna get kinky and I'm not sure I want to know those things about my brother." Thea stated.

"Come on, Speedy." Tommy whined. "If you play right, you'll be too drunk to remember any of it anyway."

Thea gave in and soon everyone except Felicity was sat in a circle on the mats, the alcohol bottles in the middle.

"Felicity?" Oliver called softly. "You coming?"

Felicity stood there in two minds; stay at her computers and be antisocial or join her friends and possibly admit to everyone there that she was in love with Oliver. A distinct possibility given that her brain-mouth-filter was even more lacking than usual after alcohol. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Oliver in front of her. Their eyes met and an understanding flowed between them. She shouldn't feel pressured to play and he would think no less of her if she refused. Felicity realised that they did this a lot; have whole conversations without saying a word. She took a breath, sighed slightly, and nodded to Oliver. She wasn't really that adventurous in the sexual part of her life, so she figured she wouldn't have to drink too much thereby keeping her filter somewhat under control.

Felicity sat down on the mat between Oliver and John, feeling safe between her two huge best friends.

"I'll start." Laurel said. "Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same gender." Sara, Oliver, Tommy and Felicity drank. Okay, maybe Felicity was going to get drunk. Everyone stared at Felicity as if seeing her in a new light.

"What?" she questioned. "It was once at MIT. Your turn Oliver." She added trying to direct attention away from herself.

"Okay... Never have I ever been skinny dipping." Tommy and Sara drank again, along with Thea and Laurel. Felicity panicked: her go. What to ask?

"Never have I ever...umm...had a threesome." Tommy and Sara drank again.

"I'm starting to think that there isn't much the two of you haven't done." John said, pointing to Tommy and Sara. "And I also think I'm going to be very sober by the end of this. Never have I ever flirted with my boss." he finished and Felicity turned bright red.

"Clarify?" she stuttered. "Intentionally or not? Because I say a lot of things that I don't mean, like Oliver is hard, wait" she turned to the archer in question "I meant your body. Abs! I meant your Abs are well formed." she covered her face with her hands and willed herself to sink into the floor.

"Either." John winked. Felicity reluctantly picked up her shot glass and downed it. So did Roy, Thea and Sara. Roy had flirted with Thea and both Thea and Sara had flirted with Tommy (he owned the nightclub).

"Never have I ever given a lap dance." Roy continued. Everyone but Felicity, John and Roy drank.

"Never have I ever received a lap dance." Thea retorted, smirking when Roy picked up his glass. This time only Tommy and Oliver joined him.

"Never have I ever watched porn." Tommy grinned and everyone drank.

"Never have I ever been to an Adult Store." Sara said. Nobody drank.

"Drink Sara." Laurel Said. "If nobody drinks, the speaker must. Rules are rules."

Sara picked up her shot and downed it, not looking at all upset about the turn of events. Then it was Laurel's turn again. They went around the circle a few more times, with everyone getting steadily drunker. Some we merely slightly tipsy like Diggle, others like Sara, Tommy and Oliver were pretty far gone. Felicity knocked another shot back and felt the alcohol burn through her veins. Everything was going fine until, 

"Never have I ever fallen in love with someone in this room." Laurel said. All but Felicity, Sara and John knocked back their shot. Reluctantly Felicity raised her glass to her lips. If she had been sober, she probably would have lied about the whole thing, but after 40 minutes of on and off drinking she was loose enough to act without thinking it through.

"So, who is in love with whom? Thea and Roy are pretty obvious, so are Laurel and Oliver. Everyone knows I fell in love and out of love again with Laurel years ago. So, Miss Smoak, who are you in love with?" Tommy asked leaving forward, completely oblivious to her discomfort and growing anxiety. 

"Oliver." She muttered. Felicity stood up quickly, swaying slightly as the alcohol destroyed what balance she had. She grabbed her purse off her desk and exited out of the side door into the alley. But not before a sad glance at Oliver. A glance that nobody missed, especially not the eagle-eyed archer.

Felicity stood shivering in the alley with tears running down her face, wishing she had grabbed her coat as well. Not that she was about to turn around and go back for it, so suffer she would. She opened her purse to find her car keys before startling at the sound of the side door opening again. Oliver stepped out. They stood there for what seemed like an hour to Felicity before he closed the gap between them, engulfing her in his arms.

"Laurel wasn't the only person in there that I have fallen in love with." Oliver muttered in her ear, without letting go of her. Cautiously Felicity twisted in his arms so that she could see his face.

"Who?" She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You." He bent down as pressed his lips to hers. "My heart belongs to you."


End file.
